The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1.Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a figure toy and, more particularly to a figure toy having a plurality of suction cup members which are capable of causing such toy to adhere to smooth surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many figure toys which have been popular with children. Many of these toys have parts such as arms and legs which may be moved to make the toys pose in various positions. Recently, figure toys have appeared which depict characters portrayed on television or in the movies who are purported to have extraordinary superhuman characteristics. Unfortunately, the figure toys are often unable to convey such characteristics to the children; and they are simply posed in position where it is hoped that the imagination of the child will take over and furnish the particular extraordinary characteristic of the toys.
Various attempts have been made to provide the extraordinary characteristics of the toys themselves. For example, toys have been devised which throw balls, swing bats, engage in karate, and perform like exercises. However, none of these characteristics appears to be beyond the capabilities of a human; and the imagination must still be relied upon to provide the extraordinary characteristics.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a figure toy which embodies various extraordinary properties.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a figure toy which is capable of adhering to various smooth vertical surfaces and objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a new figure toy having bendable arms and legs and being covered with suction cups in such manner that the toy may be made to adhere to various smooth surfaces.